DBZ One Shots 2
by Ron'sBella
Summary: NEW STORIES! i have changed my previous story so now instead of being song fics they are stories inspired by songs! Ch 1: Yamucha on the break up and Ch 2: Miari Bulma
1. I Don't Believe you

**A collection of one-shot song fics**

A/N: Sorry to all those whose read and reviewed this fic last time, but after actually reading the TOS I've discovered I shouldn't really be posting song lyrics, so instead these one shots will be inspired by the song rather than a song fic. Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or song featured in this fanfiction. All rights go to their respective owners.

I Don't Believe You- Pink.

Yamucha flopped onto the bed. How could he have been so stupid! He had taken Bulma out for a nice evening to help rekindle their relationship, and he'd blown it.

Puar flew over to Yamucha when she saw the situation. "What's wrong Yamucha? I thought you'd be staying with Bulma tonight?" She asked in her squeaky voice. Yamucha just moaned. It was all over now, and it all started with one simple, stupid comment....

"_So work must be getting really busy, Babe. I've hardly spoken or seen you in ages." Yamucha asked while waiting for the food to be brought out. "And here it thought it was because of all your hard training." Bulma replied with a smirk. Yamucha laughed, "well yeah that too! But really, what are you working on. Must be pretty serious stuff if you can resist my compony. Ha-ha." _

"_Well it's pretty advanced stuff," His date replied with an enthusiasm only she- and perhaps the exception of her father- could get over work. "It's a new high resistance gravity machine for Vegeta. It can go up to 600X and even he shouldn't be able to bust it up!"_

_Yamucha stared at his date. Was one night Vegeta-free too much too ask for?_

"_Vegeta huh? You don't put that level of effort into helping me train." He mumbled._

"_Oh honestly Yamucha! Next to Goku, he's one of the best chances we've got to coming out of this thing alive!" "You just assume I'll be useless then? Like I'll just be standing there watching the androids destroy everything? I can fight too you know Bulma!"_

_Bulma folded her arms across her chest, clearly annoyed by her boyfriend's outburst. "I __know__ you can fight Yamucha! I'm not saying you can't, but he's a saiyan! AND you haven't seen the hours he's put into his-" "The Hours! Bulma he's practically suicidal in that thing! And what do you think I've been doing this whole time? Although I suppose, it's nothing to what mister I've-destroyed-planets clocks up!"_

"_Stop it Yamucha!" Bulma cried, standing up and slamming her palms onto the tabletop. "I'm sick off this! He hasn't murdered anyone in ages. And I'm not excusing that he has, but you know what his life was like then. He had no choice!" Yamucha looked around at all the stunned and gasping faces in the restaurant. "Babe calm down, you're causing a scene..." "DON'T 'Babe' me! And I'll cause as much of a scene as I like! I'm so over this!" Bulma replied, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Every turn I take we fight over him! I can't even talk about work because the only way I can help is to build training equipment and you yell at me. Well, enough Yamucha. It's over... Don't even call me ok?!"_

"Oh Yamucha." Puar said, rubbing her friends back. "It doesn't seem that bad. You know what you two are like. You break up and make up all the time! Just call her tomorrow when she's had time to calm down. It'll be ok!" "I dunno Puar," Yamucha said, burrowing himself further into the pillow, "You didn't see the look in her eyes. I haven't seen her that upset since, you know, that time we broke up 'cos of that girl. It looked like she's been thinking about it for a while..."

"Well there you go! She forgave you then, didn't she?!" Puar said jumping up in the air. "Yeah, maybe you're right Puar. I'll just give her some space for a few days. She wouldn't just throw away everything we had over _him_."

"That'll be 65 Zeni thanks," the shopkeeper said. "She'll love these Puar. They're her favourite flower and that card?! She'll know I'm sorry and just how much she means to me for sure! Now just to wait for the phone call..."

Four hours later, Bulma had still not called, and Yamucha was beginning to worry. He put everything he had into that card! He'd reminisced about the old days and where he wanted them to go from here. Why hadn't she called? 'Maybe she's in her lab' thought Yamucha picking up the phone and dialling her direct number.

"Bulma Briefs speaking." Bulma said into the receiver in a huff. Obviously she was having trouble with the gravity machine. "Hey B. It's Yamucha." Said Yamucha tentively. "Oh Yamucha?" a sigh, "What do you want? I'm kinda busy here..."

Slightly taken aback, but not giving up, Yamucha pushed on, "I was just wondering if you got the flowers I sent. I never heard back." Hearing a silent pause on the phone, he risked it. "Babe you know how much I care about you. You're everything to me. I can't let this be the end of us. I mean, over such a silly thing as Vegeta? Come on, we've been through thick and thin and I love you babe. I miss you, I need you." Bulma sighed again, and slowly said his name into the phone...

"Yamucha... I'm sorry. It's not just the other night. It's the way you look at me when we talk about him, or when he's in the room. It's as if you think something's going on between us. And I know I'm a lot of things; but I'm not a cheater. Never. I just can't handle the jealously you have with him. It keeps me up at night just thinking about it. It's just not fair..."

Yamucha couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So, so this is it? Really?" "I'm sorry Yamucha, I still love you of course, but sometimes that just isn't enough. I'm sorry."

"But Bulma, I..." But what Yamucha was, Bulma would never know, "Yamucha please. I can't do this anymore." Bulma said through obvious tears, "I'm sorry..."

The phone went dead. She'd hung up on him. He honestly had thought she would come around. She'd even said she loved him. That meant something right? Yeah. Yeah, it did. He'd wait for her, just wait....

A/N: Argh! I can't believe I finished a fic! Please leave a review. Even if you're not a Yamucha fan.

I know a lot of people aren't but it's dedicated to all my readers who have been in this situation. Hopelessly believing they will come around. (Myself included)

This collection is gonna be of all different characters and couples. And I'll be updating in a few days. Just gonna see how this first chappy goes first.

One more thing! Check out batwingteenavenger's fics! They're awesome and well worth a look! And if it weren't for them, I wouldn't have gotten off my behind and written this! So thanks!


	2. Valentine's Day

For those who skipped to this chapter just a quick A/N: This is no longer a collection of songfics, but rather a collection of short story inspired by music.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or song featured in this fanfiction. All rights go to their respective owners.

Song: Valentine's Day, Linkin Park

Theme: Miari Bulma after all the Z warriors have perished.

Warning: Language in this one, and slightly dark and violent when the z warriors are discovered.

Valentine's Day- Linkin Park

Four months. It had been four months since the androids attacked the island outside West City. Four months since Bulma's world had come crashing down around her- both literally and metaphorically. And yet, why hadn't the earth stopped?

Businesses were still running, schools still teaching, and Capsule Corporation was still standing. This was where Bulma could be found this morning, staring blankly at her computer screen; reminiscing about the day her world ended.

* * *

Flashback:

"_That Green man is down Bill. Who are these people and why are they doing this? The whole island population seems to be destroyed!"_

_Bulma watched with horror as the morning news displayed the death of Piccolo. How could someone as strong as he be brought down like that? Just tossed aside like a rag doll? He was one of the toughest people she knew. She looked over at the crib containing her son. Would Vegeta be killed too? What would happen to them all?_

_Tears run down her face as she saw Tien jump in to avenge his fallen comrade. The fight lasted about two minutes before he dodged a punch from the girl, and the boy fired an energy beam directly at him. Tien fell through the air with a scream and landed on the camera._

_Static- How would she know the outcome now? Bulma leaped at the TV screen; "Is Tien ok? What about Yamucha, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Gohan and- and Vegeta?! Come on!" Trunks began to cry at being awoken by his mothers outburst, "It's ok Baby." Bulma sobbed trying to soothe her son, "There was no honour in that. But daddy will get them. He just has to!"_

'_This can't be happening' thought Bulma as she strapped her son into the air-car. She had called Chichi after the Television had lost coverage. They had agreed that Bulma would pick her up and head to Kame house, while Roshi tried to get a hold of Baba. They needed to know what was happening. Bulma felt for her friend. She lost her husband not six months ago, and now her son could be out there facing the same fate. Bulma looked at her soon and shivered. She couldn't even contemplate it. _

* * *

_Upon landing on Kame island Chichi stormed through the door, breaking it down, looking for Baba and her magic ball. Baba was there alright, but her head was hung low. "The situation is grave Chichi, but we can see now what is happening if you like. But it may be hard to see." Chi chi stared at the old witch for a split second before screaming, "SHOW ME MY SON!" Baba hastily complied. _

_The hag was wrong; the situation was much more than grave. It seemed as though the whole island was alight. But none of their friends could be seen, although neither could the two fighters. It was times like this Bulma wished she could sense power levels- "ROSHI!!! Can you sense them? Are they alive? What's happening!" Bulma cried grabbing the old man by his collar._

_"Hmmm," said the old man bowing his head. "I can still sense Gohan, Chichi. But there doesn't seem to be anyone else with him. And I haven't been able to sense the power levels of those other two all morning. It's like they don't exist!" _

_Bulma's heart skipped a beat, "Roshi what are you saying? Whose signals __could__ you sense earlier, but not now?" Master Roshi looked around at his friends in the room and wearily said "I'm sorry. All of them except Gohan. Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin" -he looked over at Puar- "Yamucha and" he finally rested his eyes on Bulma and Trunks "Even Vegeta. Not even a Super Saiyan could stop them."_

_Bulma's heart stopped. No, no this couldn't be happening. Sure, her relationship with Vegeta wasn't the most ideal coupling, but she did feel strongly for him. And she knew deep down in her heart he felt something for her too. But that was over now. The scientist logical mind started working, thinking of ways to change this. Piccolo was gone, so the dragonballs would be too. And each of fallen had already been wished back before anyway. New Namek wasn't an option either because without Goku, they had no idea where to go..._

_What options did they have? Did they have an option anyway? What would those two fighters do to the world now it was undefended? She looked at her son and tears filled her eyes. She couldn't lose him too. _

"_WHY?!" She screamed at the top of her voice. She never even got to say goodbye..._

* * *

TWO WEEKS PREVIOUS

"Vegeta! I don't care what you're the prince of! The least you can do is acknowledge your son's existence before you fuck off to space again!" Bulma screamed at the hot-headed prince. "Woman, when will you get it through your thick head?! I'm not interested in playing house with you and the brat. I am a Super Saiyan now and I should be ruling the universe not here on this mudball! You both mean nothing to me!" Bulma reared her head up, "FINE! Fuck off then! We don't want or need you here. Take the ship or whatever else you need because it'll be the last thing you get off me ever. You don't want us here on this 'mud ball' then you can forget about using anymore of my resources or using me in my bed! Just go!!!" Bulma yelled through her tears. Vegeta only 'humped' and walked out the door towards his room. "ARRGGGHHH!!!!" Bulma screamed as she through a vase at the closed door, before sliding to the floor sobbing into her hands.

There was no doubt that she could raise Trunks without him, she was Bulma Briefs after all. But she didn't think she herself could just let him go like that. 'Well you have to.' Bulma told herself. 'He won't stay and he won't be the father or husband I want him to be. I'll have to move on... I can move on'

* * *

_Chi chi was inconsolable, Puar was crying and everyone else looked like they were just about to. "Get out of my way." Screamed Chi chi "I need to go find my son. He's out there still and we're not letting him be killed too." Bulma grabbed Roshi saying that they needed him to sense Gohan for them, and ordered Turtle, Oolong and Puar to watch her infant son. She wasn't going to lose anyone else, so started up the air car._

"_Down there!!!" screamed Roshi in Bulma's ear. She lowered the car to a somewhat stable expanse of earth just on the outer edge of the burning embers. "GOHAN?!" screamed Chi chi looking for her child. Roshi ran after her, trying to locate the boy's dwindling ki. Bulma chose to look around. Her lifelong friends were here under this rubble somewhere and she needed to find them before the authorities stepped in. _

_A glimpse of Green mesh... "Tien... Chiaotzu..." she whispered seeing the once nemesis and his companion lying side by side, beaten and broken. Tears ran down her face as she spotted what must be Piccolo buried underneath the side off a fallen building. The others had to be around here somewhere too. _

_A small black shoe lay in a pool of blood next to a fallen billboard. The size of the footwear indicated Krillin must be under there. She couldn't take it anymore, and threw up, tears running freely down her cheeks. _

"_Yamucha, you fought bravely my student..." Bulma heard Roshi whisper. She didn't want to believe it but it really was true. They were all gone. But where were Gohan and Vegeta? Chi chi was still searching the area as best as she could through her tears. "Where is he?!!!" she sobbed._

_Roshi turned his head... "I think he's over there on that other island. I felt a spike of energy." Chi chi was already in the car before the other two could comprehend what was happening. Bulma took the wheel, knowing her friend couldn't drive, and particularly not in this state._

_Upon landing the girls shrieked. There was Gohan, barely alive fighting hard to crawl himself out of the water's edge. "My baby!" his mother screamed running over and Roshi followed to help the poor demi Saiyan. But Bulma's eyes were fixed and she couldn't move. There was Vegeta. Armour almost completely shredded off with a large hole through the chest..._

* * *

The Funeral for the fallen heroes was held two days later in the Capsule Corporation grounds. The attendance was small and was comprised of the Briefs family, the residence of Kame house, Chi chi, Ox king and Gohan. Gohan looked bad. Shortly after being found, Yajirobe had turned up with sensu beans so physically the boy was fine. But after witnessing the demise of almost everyone important to him, the young child of 11 looked damaged inside. Words were said for all the warriors, and tears shed for all. But this was just the beginning of a long, ongoing battle.

* * *

A/N: Thanks guys. If you feel I need to up the rating just let me know. Hope that was a success! Feedback would be greatly appreciated. And I will update but it may be a few weeks. Busy busy busy with University!

Thanks again for reading!!!

And dont forget to head over and check out batwingteenavenger's fics! you'll be glad you did! :)


End file.
